Lavender Moon Eclipse Chapter One
by OtomenoPolicy
Summary: Hana, Usagi and Seiya's child, is given a mysterious quest by...Sailor Cosmos? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

"Hana...Hana..." Hana Tsukino tossed and turned, trying to ignore that voice. It had been continuously calling her. It was mysterious, alluring. Deciding that pretending it wasn't t here was doing no good, the tiny princess succumbed to it.

She found herself in a meadow, dotted with lilacs. she was garbed in the traditional moon princess dress, but her hair was in round odangoes instead of her usual rabbit ears. "Where am I?" Hana wondered aloud. As if she had summoned something, a shadowy figure began to materialize.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Her long white hair was done in heart-shaped odangoes and cascaded to her ankles. Her Sailor Fuku was white with gold accents, and in her hand she clutched an elegant staff. Hana was reminded of Sailor Pluto.

"Hana Tsukino." the mystery soldier said. Her voice was strong, clear, and melodious. "We meet at last." Hana couldn't think of anything to say but "Who...are you?" The woman smiled. "Ah, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Sailor Cosmos." Hana's blue eyes, so like Usagi's, widened. She'd heard tales of the legendary Sailor Cosmos, but never thought she actually existed. "I-I'm honored to meet you." Hana stammered. "Thank you. Your kindness reminds me of Usagi. Come. We have much to discuss." Sailor Cosmos started walking into the distance, and Hana followed.

"The end is coming." Sailor Cosmos announced softly. Confused, Hana asked, "What do you mean, the end? The end of Crystal Tokyo?' "No," corrected Sailor Cosmos quietly. "The end of the world. The apocalypse. And you are the only hope for mankind." Hana was reeling inside, but decided she'd better find out more before panicking. "How?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with the Silver Crystal?" "There is a Dark Crystal," Sailor Cosmos began. "It formed when Chaos was released from Sailor Galaxia by your mother. Now, someone, somewhere, has activated it. Left unchecked, it could destroy the world. You, Hana, can combat it with the Silver Crystal." "But why ME?" Hana pressed. "My mother, or even Chibiusa would be a better choice." "No," said Sailor Cosmos gently. "I chose YOU, Hana." Flattered, Hana asked another question. "So what exactly do I have to DO?" she asked. "You must gather a team." Instructed Sailor Cosmos. "Seek Kousagi, Sailor Parallel Moon. She's probably in an alternate universe with your mother. You will also need her daughter, Temari, from the future. She is Sailor Dream. Chibi Chibi, Sailor Galaxia's former Starseed, will also be pivotal. You can find her on Kinmoku. Lastly, find Selenity, Sailor Silver Moon, from the future." "But how am I supposed to get to these places?" Hana blurted. "Sailor Pluto can take you to the future," Sailor Cosmos explained, "And Luna P., your sister;s old toy, will take you to Parallel Moon and Sailor Dream. And I'm almost positive you can use your father's old henshin brooch to get to Kinmoku. The Fireball Princess will have a good sense of the whereabouts of the Dark Crystal, so you can seek it out."

Hana was a bit dizzy. "Overwhelmed?" asked Sailor Cosmos. "A bit." Admitted Hana. "Before I leave you, there's someone I want you to meet." Smiled Sailor Cosmos as yet another figure emerged. As the shape grew clearer, Hana gasped. It was the one even more famous than Sailor Cosmos, the one who everyone in Crystal Tokyo knew of, the one she idolized.

It was Eternal Sailor Moon.

Hana's knees felt weak; never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd come face to face with the legendary warrior known as Sailor Moon. She sunk to her knees and touched her crescent moon, the traditional greeting for Lunarian royalty. Eternal Sailor Moon, smiled kindly at Hana and addressed Sailor Cosmos. "Ugh, dream traveling is such a pain!" she complained. "I went through some guy's dream about Bigfoot, Abraham Lincoln, and the Empire State Building made of canned tuna fish!" Hana couldn't help it; she cracked a smile. Suddenly, Sailor Moon shifted her attention. "Is this her?" she asked. Sailor Cosmos nodded. "Oh!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "I see what you mean about the eyes!" Hana hadn't time to contemplate this, because Sailor Cosmos spoke to Sailor Moon "Will you give her your blessing?" she asked seriously. Sailor Moon nodded solemnly. "if she's going to fight the apocalypse, she'll need all the help she can get." Sailor Moon reached out a gloved hand to touch Hana's crescent, and everything dissolved in light.

Hana was falling, falling through light, to consciousness. But she heard Sailor Cosmos's voice one last time: "Good luck, Hana Tsukino. You'll need it."

Hana bolted up, her breathing ragged. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her crescent felt funny. "What a creepy dream," she thought out loud. It was then she noticed something.

Her hair was still in odangoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya led Hana through the twists and turns of the royal castle-though he had found it strange that she had a sudden desire to see the artifacts of the moon- finally stopping at an intricately carved mahogany door. Hana fidgeted nervously, partly because she had Luna-P as a charm in her pocket and partly because she was about to do the riskiest thing in her life. When they entered, Hana was first drawn to the purity chalice, with its shining surface encrusted with crescent moons, hearts, and wings. Hana had been told by Chibiusa that her mother had used it to transform into Super Sailor Moon. Her eye was drawn next to the Holy Moon Chalice, with the enchanting star center and shimmering, delicate wings. But it was the Moon Tier that really caught here attention; it seemed to glow with an ethereal light, emanating an exotic aura. Hana felt herself almost falling into its ruby depths. "That's the Eternal Moon Tier." her father said softly from behind her. "It got broken in the final battle with Galaxia, but Sailor Cosmos helped us repair it. I wouldn't touch it;you're a moon child, and you touch could activate its powers." Hana nodded obediently, but she knew she would end up touching that Tier.

Seiya's henshin item was last, and it was almost unremarkable compared to the others: it was simple jeweled star that had wings attached to either side. Seiya gazed at it fondly and said, "Princess Kakyuu, your Godmother, gave that to me. I was Sailor Star Fighter, one of her loyal soldiers. Of course, she's a Sailor now, so she doesn't need protection anymore." The more Hana looked at it, the more she appreciated its simplicity, the way it was crafted so lovingly . Seiya noticed her fixed stare and said, "I'm going to check on Chibiusa's training. If you feel sick or need anything, call me or your mother, and we'll be there." Hana nodded again. "Remember not to touch anything!" her father called over his shoulder as he exited.

Now's my chance, Hana thought. She nabbed the brooch and made a beeline for the tier. Part of her knew she'd be in so much trouble if Seiya or Serenity walked in, but the other part needed that tier. So, without hesitation, Hana reached out and grabbed the weapon, and the world exploded in light.

She was floating in what seemed to be an enclosed space teeming with stars of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The first emotion that hit her was panic; Oh no, oh no, oh no! Hana thought. Dad was right, I should have left it alone, he'll kill me, I broke it, mom will be so mad... the thoughts swarmed around her head like bees until she noticed that the stars had grown brighter, and formed almost a path. And there was a figure coming towards her.

At first Hana had no idea who the person was; she had long hair, and was garbed in a simple blue skirt with red accents in her uniform. The figure stopped before Hana, and two pairs of identical blue eyes looked at each other.

"Mom...?" Hana whispered.  
***********************************************The woman smiled. "Yes," she said. "I'm the original Sailor Moon." "The original Sailor Moon..." Hana repeated. "I'm here to introduce you to someone." And the senshi gestured behind her, to yet another figure approaching.

The first thing Hana noticed was her beauty: Flashing teal eyes, wavy brown hair, long legs. But she also noticed that the mystery person was a senshi; her fuku was mostly indigo, with blue and lavender accents. The stranger spoke.

"Man, Sailor Cosmos is gonna owe me big time...traveling like this is such a pain." Sailor Moon chuckled. "Hana, this is Sailor Lavender. She'll help you find the others." "No need to thank me." Sailor Lavender cut in. "O-okay..." said Hana, slightly intimidated. "Now go." Sailor moon said. "Time is short." And the star cradle collapsed, sending Hana and Sailor Lavender falling through space.

More...


	3. Chapter 3

Hana was falling, falling, falling...

WHUMP.

She landed, hard, on her thigh. "Ow," she murmured as she heaved herself up. "Looks like we're here." said an unfamiliar voice. Hana looked to her left. Oh, she thought. Sailor Lavender. But Sailor Lavender, and herself for that matter, were in civilian form, Hana in jeans and a purple scoop neck T-shirt and Sailor Lavender garbed in faded jeans and a white tank top with Nike sneakers. "So...we're...here?" Hana pushed out. "I guess," replied Sailor Lavender apathetically. "So, uh, what's your name?" asked Hana quickly, afraid she had offended the mysterious Senshi. "Lilia Ena Lavender," she said proudly. "And anyone who doesn't like it can bite my ass." Hana cracked a smile. Maybe she and Lilia could get along.

"...so then, I said 'Lavender Moon Tint, Make Up!' and I had completed my first henshin!" finished Hana. "Wow. You were a pretty badass eight year old." mused Lilia. Hana smiled for what seemed like the 100th time. Once they got past the initial awkwardness, she and Lilia were becoming fast friends. for a while they had been walking aimlessly, trading secrets and stories. "Hey..." said Lilia suddenly. "Do you see something ahead?" Hana looked to where Lilia was pointing, and sure enough, she sighted what appeared to be a series of turrets, towers, and drawbridges; the building itself appeared to be made of shimmering silver stone. "Sailor Silver Moon...silver castle." Hana muttered. "Lilia, let's try there. Even if Selenity's not there, we might be able to get some information." Lilia nodded, and she and Hana set out walking again.

"Should we knock?" whispered Hana tersely. Lilia smiled impishly, and simply opened the mahogany door, and even Hana, who was used to her Moon Palace, was awed. Silver, glass, quartz...the whole room seemed to be centered around precious stones. But they had little time to marvel; a sharp voice cut into their thoughts. "Hey ever heard of knocking?" Hana turned, and knew at once that this was Sailor Silver Moon: White hair in Chibiusa's hairstyle, flashing grey eyes, grey-and-white fuku, silver tiara, and silver Crescent Moon Wand.

Hana stole a look at Lilia, and a moment of understanding passed between the friends. "Are you...Sailor Silver Moon?" Lilia asked in a hushed voice. "If you must know, yes." the girl replied. "I am Sailor Silver Moon, Princess Selenity, heiress to the throne, daughter of the legendary Queen Serenity IIII." "That's a long title..." Lilia murmured in Hana's ear. But Hana wasn't paying attention; she didn't care about her princess status, and she didn't bother to ask who this mysterious Serenity IIII was. All she cared about was getting Selenity on their side. "We..we need your help!" she blurted out. "Sailor Cosmos needs you to help us prevent the end of the world!" Lilia finished enthusiastically. Silver Moon looked at the two friends for a long moment, and sighed. "Start from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

we need you, because Lilia and I can't do this alone." finished Hana, looking expectantly at Selenity. The silver clad senshi stared at her and Lilia for a moment, and then spoke.

"You're both crazy."

"You brat!" snarled Lilia, livid and out of patience. "We worked our asses off to get here, and we're willing to lay down our lives for this world, and you have the audacity to call us crazy?" Hana lay a hand on her friend's arm; she doubted shouting would get them anywhere. "W-What Lilia is trying to say is that...that we're telling the truth, and your help here is critical." she said hastily, trying to cover for Lilia's outburst; but she was aware that they probably did look crazy by now.  
Selenity had remained silent, grey eyes flashing. Abruptly, she stood up. "I'm getting my mother," was all she said, and she walked out. "I don't think calling her a brat was a wise move," Hana said quietly after the last white strands of Selenity's hair had whipped around the corner. "Well, she was pissing me off." stated Lilia bluntly. "If we're going to be a team, we have to learn to work together," explained Hana patiently. Lilia just huffed. "They're over this way..." Selenity's voice rang through the room, snapping Lilia and Hana back to reality. Selenity appeared with a woman behind her, that looked vaguely familiar, but so distant...  
Her eyes were the first thing that Hana noticed; they were blue, but the hues seemed to vary, from being as dark and mysterious as the depths of the ocean to being a light forget-me-not blue. Her hair had a strange, opaque quality; it was almost lavender, but mostly silver, and cascaded down her back in waves. She had a kind, heart-shaped face, one that made one want to throw oneself in her arms and cry. All in all, she was like a Goddess. But the woman's face became shocked upon entering and catching sight of Lilia and Hana. Her eyes filled with tears, and rolled down her face, resembling crystals. "Mother? Mother, are you alright?" asked Selenity, concerned. The woman uttered three words: "Sailor Lavender Moon", and rushed towards Hana.  
In a split second, hardly paying attention, Hana found herself rushing towards the woman, and they met in the middle. Without really knowing why, Hana too found herself crying. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?" she heard Lilia ask Selenity. "Your guess is as good as mine..." came the reply. "Who are you...?" Hana breathed into the woman's ear. "I'm your future self..." she whispered back. "And I've been waiting to meet you."

"..." Hana couldn't manage words. She and the woman broke away. "I'm Queen Lavender Moon, sister to Neo-Queen Serenity II. This is Princess Selenity Ariana, heir to my throne," she said, gesturing to Selenity, who looked disgruntled. "So...you're...my future self?" choked out Hana. The Queen smiled almost sadly. "Yes; I've wanted to meet you for so long...I assume you're here on the mission Sailor Cosmos gave you?" Hana nodded mutely. "Wait, wait, wait!" Selenity cut in. "You're saying these two are telling the truth? And that she's my mother?" she cried, pointing to Hana. Hana shook herself; she hadn't given any thought to that. "Yeah!" Lilia snapped. "And you're damn lucky she hasn't pushed you off a cliff by now." "Now Selenity," chastised the Queen, "Be respectful. I want you to do all you can to help Lilia and Hana. GO with them." "WHAT?" screeched Selenity. "ButIcan'tIdon'twanttoit'snotfairyou'resomeantomewhydoIhavetogo?""Selenity." said the Queen, this time sternly. "I'm trusting you with this responsibility. Don't whine so much." Selenity hung her head. "Yes mother." she murmured. "Now listen closely," The Queen started. "You may run into a few... difficulties on the way."


End file.
